A True Hero
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: What started out as class camping trip quickly turned deadly by the appearance of a new ghost. The ghost thinks he has Danny trapped, but when push comes to shove, Danny knows what he has to do. Reveal Fic. ONESHOT.


**AN: Okay, so I love reading the field trip stories where Danny ends up revealing himself to the class, but I feel like the reveal always gets swept up in the fight. So here my take on the big reveal.**

 **A True Hero**

It all started out as a simple class trip. A couple of teachers and their students had gone up into the mountains to spend the weekend camping. Everything had been normal, they arrived to their spot on time, the tents had been set up and the food cooked with only some minor arguments and drama. But then a ghost had attacked. Every cellphone had quickly been used to alert the parents who in turn called the police and the Fentons. They had immediately raced up the mountain with the news crew following behind, not one to miss out on such a big story.

This lead to the scene that now occupies the mountain. The police and the Fentons were on one side of a clearing, weapons drawn on the ghost in the middle, but not firing. The class was on the other side, trapped against a cliff side with the ghost threatening to blast them if the adults make any sudden moves. The ghost itself was a new one. It's body was covered in a black cloak which seemed to be made out of liquid shadows. It's hands were long green claws and glowing threateningly. The hood of the cloak hid the ghost's face in shadow, but one could see wicked red glowing eyes and sharp red teeth in an evil grin. The news crew hovered around, trying to take in every angle. It was being broadcast on all the local stations and even a few major ones. The citizens sat on the edge of their seats, wondering how this would be resolved, when Danny Phantom would show up and if he even knew about the situation. Those that were parents of the students were most anxious, wishing to go up the mountains themselves but fearing to move least they miss what happens. Everyone fell silent as the ghost began to speak.

"I know who you are little halfa," The ghost gloated, his eyes locked on of the students. None of the adults could see who he was talking to and the students were too terrified to try and figure it out. But one boy, Danny Fenton, glared back at the ghost. His best friends were on either side of him holding his arms, both to give him comfort and to hold him back from doing anything rash.

"And I know your secret," the ghost continued with a sneer. "Others may ignore it or respect it, but I know what it really is. It's your greatest weakness. You cannot stop for fear of exposing yourself and I will finally be able to succeed where all others have failed. Say goodbye Phantom!"

The ghosts launched an attack at the class, several students screamed as it exploded and threw a cloud of dust into the air, preventing anyone form seeing exactly what their fate was. Several of the adults yelled in horror and rage, and the Fentons fired upon the ghost. The shots were easily deflect by the ghost as it just floated there laughing in triumph. But it's laugh began to falter as the dust cleared and a glowing green dome could be seen. The ghost and adults watched on in shock as the dome blinked out of existence revealing the class unharmed. One student was standing with green fading from around his outstretched hand.

"Fenton?" his classmates whispered in fear, confusion, and surprise.

"Danny?" His mom called, her gun lowering in shock. Danny ignored them all, his blue eyes fixed on the ghost before him who was now looking unsure.

"If you think for one moment," Danny began taking a step forward, his voice cold and deadly.

"That my secret," another step and bright white rings appeared around his waist.

"Is more important then their lives," the rings parted and traveled across his body as he kept walking forward, the ghost floating back in fear.

"Then you don't know me at all," Danny declared as the rings finished their journey, revealing the ghost boy they all knew. He floated into the air, his hands lighting up with energy and his toxic green eyes bright with his anger. The ghost, knowing he had gone too far, attempted to flee. Danny released the energy and blasted the ghost into a tree. Without giving the ghost a chance to recover, Danny zoomed forward and delivered a powerful punch, sending the ghost flying into the air. There was no witty banter this time as Danny continued to fight the ghost, only a grim determination. This ghost had intentionally targeted and attempted to kill humans and Danny was not going to let the ghost get away with that. With a powerful blast, the ghost was sent crashing to earth, creating a large crater in the center of the clearing. Danny landed on the edge of the crater, glaring down at the ghost as it struggled to get up.

"You can go back now!" The ghost called. "The world knows your secret! You will be an outcast and hunted for the freak you are. No one will accept you know if they ever did."

"They may reject me, but I don't care," Danny declared, catching the thermos Sam had tossed to him. "The world may think of me as a freak or a villain, that's nothing new. But I know who I am. I am a hero and it's my job to stop ghosts like you!"

In capping the thermos, the ghost was pulled into a bright blue light. When the ghost disappeared, Danny capped the thermos and turned to his audience for the first time, waiting for their reaction. The crowd was in a stunned silence as they tried to process all that happened. As they stared at the boy before them, all their preconceptions and judgments began to disappear. Freak, loser, villain, slacker, evil ghost, all those titles ad labels they had given him were stripped away one by one.

They could now see the boy clearly before them as he was joined by his two best friends. He was Danny Fenton, a kind student that always looked out for others. He was Danny Phantom, the town's ghostly protector. The crowd began to cheer, much to Danny's shock. And the crowd knew above all he was Danny, a true hero.

 **AN: I hoped you like it. I won't be doing a full story because there are enough already. Have a great day!**


End file.
